¡Sorpresa Papá!
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Fic, basado en Yo soy Bea, la versión española. El fic está orientado en el e personaje Diego de a vega. Epero que os guste. ¡¡Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Un grupo de jóvenes entró en la revista de Bulevar 21, su instituto había hecho una pequeña excursión para que vieran lo que era trabajar en una revista para los posibles estudios que podían hacer los de empresariales...Todo el grupo iba conjunto, cerca del profesor, excepto un chico, que se encontraba bastante retirado de los demás. El profesor habló con la recepcionista "Chusa" y esta le indicó donde tenían que ir. El último chico de nombre Diego, aprovechó para esconderse y no tener que seguir con ese rollo de excursión. Todo el grupo subió por las escaleras, y en cuanto desapareció Diego apareció. Era un chico bajo, con el pelo negro, que le taba los ojos, llevaba una enorme camiseta de Marilyn Manson y unos pantalones vaqueros tan largos que se los pisaba, llevaba colgando del hombro una bandolera en forma de ataúd, una pulsera de pinchos y unas gafas de montura gruesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no subes?-le preguntó la recepcionista

-No te interesa-respondió malhumorado el chico

Sin inmutarse Chusa contestó

-Te van echar en falta y se mosquearán.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo mirando de reojo a la recepcionista

-No creas, porque-empezó Chusa

-Cállese, dudo que se preocupen por mí-soltó mordazmente el chico, miró a ambos lados y se fue a la cafetería.

Chusa se quedó sorprendida mirando al chico. No le retiró la vista hasta que se sentóEn una mesa.

-Disculpe señora-dijo Diego educadamente a la camarera-Me podría poner una Coca-cola?

-Claro-dijo Marga con una sonrisa

Cuando ella se volvió Diego hizo una mueca de asco. Esperó a que le trajera la cola, la cogió, pagó y fue a sentarse a una mesa próxima. Sacó una libreta y empezó a beber su coca-cola mientras dibujaba o escribía. Poco a poco la cafetería se llenó de gente, y no había sitio donde sentarse. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y el chico seguía allí sin inmutarse. Solo pendiente a lo que dibujaba.

Diego de la Vega entró en la cafetería con aires de superioridad, y fue aproximándose a la barra. Diego lo miró y sonrió, sacó de su bolso una foto y comparó a la imagen con el hombre que acababa de entrar y sonrió, por fin había venido a lo que quería desde hace años. Esperó a que se sentara y abordarle a preguntas...Diego dlV, pidió su almuerzo y miró toda la cafetería, no encontró sitio vacío, salvo el que se encontraba enfrente de Diego.

-¿Está ocupado este sitio?-preguntó el adulto formal

-Sí-dijo Diego sin mirarlo

Diego dlV se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Siéntese- le Diego levantando la cabeza

-¿No dijiste que estaba ocupado?-pregunto Diego dlV sin perder la educación

-Es obvio, que cuando le digo que se siente es que no está ocupado,-contestó Diego volviendo a sus dibujos.

Diego, algo cabreado se sentó frente al chaval y le miró... Qué escoria pensó.

-¿Te llamas Diego de la Vega, verdad?-dijo Diego

-Sí-respondió Diego-Supongo que sabrás mi nombre por ser accionista de esta empresa ¿No?

-No.-respondió el chaval sin levantar la cabeza

Diego dlV alzó una ceja, y se quedó mirando un poco al chaval mientras bebía café.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Diego dlV

-Diego de la Vega-dijo el chico mirando al adulto a través de sus gafas-Soy tu hijo-sentenció


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Diego dlV sonriendo

-Lo dicho, soy tu hijo. Y vengo para quedarme contigo.-dijo Diego mirándole con aires de superioridad.

-Imposible, no puedes ser mi hijo...-miró Diego dlV, no terminándose de creer la historia-

-¿Eres virgen?-pregunto sin avergonzase Diego Jr.

-No te incumbe-dijo Diego dlV

-Si me incumbe, porque sé que hace 16 años te acostaste con una mujer, por eso es imposible de que no sea tu hijo, porque la abandonaste a los dos días de haber echado un polvo, no cogistes el teléfono cuando te intentó llamar para comunicarte la noticia de que estaba embarazada..

Diego dlV le miró, era cierto, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto...Pero era imposible, no podía tener un hijo si...

-Es imposible...-comentó en voz alta.

-O con tu edad eres aún virgen o...Eres tonto-le dijo con una sonrisa

-No permitiré que me faltes el respeto-dijo Diego dlV, terminándose su café y yéndose.

-Creo que ya lo he echo-dijo también levantándose.

Diego dlV se fue sin decir nada más y Diego se quedó allí en mitad de la cafetería decidiendo que hacer. Su padre no le había creído, y tenía que hacerlo...Fue detrás de él corriendo y lo pilló en la calle.

-¡Eh Sr. de la Vega!- dijo Diego educado

-Al menos la educación no las perdido niñato.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Mírame bien, tengo tus mismos ojos- dijo aproximándose,- tu carácter, mi madre siempre me dijo que era igual de cabrón que tú cuando quería. Y sensible cuando me tocaban lo más intimo. Mi madre se llama Julia, la conociste hace 17 años, era camarera en un restaurante llamado Lúxuri, te "enamoraste" estuvisteis un año juntos, la dejaste embarazada y antes de que te enterarás te fuisteis, le dijiste que no querías volverla a ver. No le distes más motivos.-dijo poniéndose lo más próximo a él y quitándose las gafas.

-Porque sería una cualquiera.-dijo Diego dlV incrédulo, aunque sabía que lo que decía el chaval era verdad

-Jamás llame cualquiera, a la mujer que me crió.-dijo Diego apretando los puños.

-Sería eso, si se deja preñar por cualquiera-Siguió comentando Diego dlV

-Cállese-dijo Diego mirando al suelo

-¿Qué me vas a pegar?-dijo Diego dlV

Diego soltó el puño contra el mentón del adulto, este retrocedió, soltó el maletín que llevaba, se tocó la zona afectada.

-Maltito mocoso-dijo Diego dlV empujando al adolescente y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Mustang que lo había visto todo, fue corriendo hacia ellos para evitar que Diego dlV, hiciera algo peor, se puso en medio.

-Tranquilo Sr. De la Vega-dijo Mustang echando un poco hacia atrás a Diego dlV

Diego miró con desprecio al chaval del suelo y luego a Mustang y se fue sin decir nada.

Mustang vio como se iba, y se volvió hacia el chaval.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mustang intentando ayudar a levantar del suelo al chaval.

-¡PUEDO LEVANTARME SOLO!-le gritó Diego

Mustang levantó las manos y se alejó.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar esta vez sin tocarlo.

Diego no contestó, se levantó y se marchó corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

En los siguientes días Diego de la Vega, no supo nada más de aquel adolescente que decía ser su hijo. No le importaba lo más mínimo, y más después del puñetazo que le soltó, que le dejó un morado en la barbilla. En esos días aquellos que le habían preguntado por el moretón le dijo que había sido un mal golpe boxeando. No podía contarle que un niño de 16 años y medio metro de altura le había dado un puñetazo.

Diego (Jr.) llegó a su casa bastante tarde. Entró sin hacer ruido, por si su madre estaba dormida. No la vio, soltó las cosas en su habitación y puso la música bastante alta. Mientras que escuchaba música sacó unos tebeos de Spider-man y los estuvo leyendo, de pronto la música fue apagada. Miró hacia el estéreo y se encontró a su madre roja de rabia.

-¿Pero tu quién coño te has creído que eres?-preguntó apunto de estallar

-Diego de la Vega, para servirle a usted-dijo guardando el tebeo bajo la almohada y preparándose para una bronca.

-A mi no me vaciles niñato, ¿Estas son horas de llegar?¿Te parece bonito?-preguntó la madre

-Creo que sí,-contestó Diego mirando su reloj.-¿Qué hay de cena?

-La cena te la vas a preparar tú con los huevos. Que no te mereces nada de lo que te doy, llegas a estas horas, tan tranquilo, tu profesor me ha llamado, te escapaste de la excursión. Y tú como si nada.-le fue gritando

-Sabes que ya me he escapado de alguna excursión, no hay porqué ponerse así...-intentó tranquilizar Diego esperando no llevarse una guantá.

-Me pongo como me da la gana, porque además te han expulsado. Otra semana sin instituto ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres verdad? Ser un maldito obrero de la construcción. Nunca llegarás lejos, eres de imbécil como tu padre...-dijo gritando

-¡He conocido a mi padre!-cortó Diego con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Por eso me escapé, fuimos de excursión a la revista dónde me dijiste que trabajaba, y lo encontré, te llamó cualquiera y te defendí, pero ya veo que no lo debería de haber echo...-dijo Diego

Se levantó de la cama, cogió la mochila del instituto, la vació metió varios comics, etc. Cogió su hucha y se marchó. Cerró de un portazo y se alejó corriendo del portal. Se metió por varios callejones hasta estar bien alejado de su casa. Y se sentó en un escalón a desahogarse. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No pensaba en que se acababa de marchar de casa si no por haber defendido a su madre, aquella que cada vez que hacía algo más, le gritaba de todo...Estaba decidido, nada podía ser peor como su padre, y estaba dispuesto a buscarlo he intentar vivir con él. Secó las lágrimas, se levantó y se fue a coger el autobús, no podía ir a casa de un amigo...No tenía. Decidió ir a la revista, y esperar en un banco próximo a que abriera para colarse y intentar descubrir donde viva su padre.

Amaneció y se levantó, para ser la primera vez que dormía en la calle, no lo hizo tan mal, se encontró que aún tenía todas sus pertenencias, excepto su hucha...No tenía dinero..

-¡Mierda!-murmuró en voz baja, se colocó bien las gafas y miró el gran edificio que se extendía antes sus ojos. Tenía que averiguar como fue.

-¿Otra vez tú?-le preguntó

-Sí-contestó Diego

-Tú profesor estaba mosqueado el otro día, al parecer no es la primera vez que te escapas de una excursión.-comentó la recepcionista

-Como pudiste oír.-dijo el mirándola-¿Oye te puedo hacer una preguntas?

-Claro.-contestó ella, y le miró

-¿Me puedes decir dónde vive Diego de la Vega?-preguntó probando suerte

-No podemos dar esa clase de información a desconocidos.-contestó Chusa

-Lo supuse...-dijo para sí-¿Dónde está el baño?

-Conforme sales del ascensor, a la derecha.-indicó Chusa

-Gracias-dijo y se metió dentro del ascensor.

No tenía pensado ir a los lavabos, intentaría colarse en algún despacho he intentar averiguar algo. Fue a la primera planta, y vio las puertas de despachos, buscando el de jefe de personal, esperando que el tuviera las fichas de los empleados. Preguntó a la mujer que se encontraba fuera si había alguien dentro. Ella le dijo que no, que su jefe estaba de vacaciones si lo quería para algo. El dijo que no y se metió al baño, esperaría allí a que ella y los dos empleados que estaban en mesas cercanas se fueran a comer para colarse. Por fin, se fueron y entró furtivamente en el despacho, antes de mirar el ordenador, se fue a lo de toda la vida, los archivadores. Buscó por la V. Y leyó varios de la Vega.

-Cayetana de la Vega, Sandra de la Vega...Aquí todos los hermanos enchufados...Diego de la Vega aquí esta...Teléfono...DNI...Dirección; Av. Simón Bolívar nº13-leyó en voz baja.

Cerró la carpeta donde se encontraba la información, lo metió en su sitio en el archivador lo cerró y se marchó corriendo a los lavabos, apuntó la dirección en su cuaderno, y se fue. Daría vueltas por Madrid hasta la noche a hacerle una visita nocturna. A la hora de estar dando vueltas empezó a llover, y no paró hasta bien entrada la noche. Fue a casa de su padre, chorreando, y llamó al timbre.

Diego abrió la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones blancos a rayas azules y una camiseta negra, y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Qué coño hacer aquí?-preguntó Diego dlV ante el adolescente de la puerta

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo decir

-¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección?-preguntó el adulto alzando una ceja

-La seguridad donde trabaja no es muy falible que digamos...-comentó Diego Jr. mirando al suelo

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Diego dlV

-Necesito quedarme contigo unos días...-comentó sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-No aceptos a desconocidos-dijo Diego dlV

-No soy un desconocido, soy tu hijo.-explicó Diego mirando a la alfombrilla de la entrada

-No creo que tengas pruebas de ello...-comentó Diego dlV

Diego abrió su mochila y de el sacó unas diez fotos enganchadas con una gomilla. Se las extendió a Diego dlV.

-Entonces explícame por qué tengo fotos tuyas...Explícamelo..-dijo Diego

Diego miró las fotos, una de ellas con Julia, la mujer que mencionó el muchacho, en Bulevar, el solo...Lo más seguro, era que lo que dijera el chaval fuera cierto, pero no quería creerlo...No...No podía...

-No te voy dejar entrar-le dijo al pequeño, le entregó las fotos y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se quedó allí esperando ha oír algo, escuchó un tremendo estornudo y unos pasos que se alejaban, enseguida abrió la puerta.

-¡Diego! Ven.-gritó desde la puerta y eso hizo que Diego Jr. girara.-Entra.-le indicó y se apartó de la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

-No me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar entrar-comentó el adolescente acercándose

-Es obvio que cuando te invito a entrar es que te dejo entrar..-comentó alzando una ceja

Diego Jr. Entró dentro de la casa de su padre...Diego dlV, no muy seguro de lo que hacía miró al adolescente, y vio como miraba todo con gran entusiasmo. Al entrar Diego tenía un gran recibidor, entrando más hacia dentro se encontraba el salón, con sofás de cuero negro, y una televisión de plasma, todos los muebles eran color caoba, o oscuros, la cocina, quedaba separada de el salón, por una barra de piedra. En una parte amplia del salón se había un piano de cola, y colgada en la pared una guitarra acústica.

-Así que le gusta la música...-comentó Diego

-Te tienes que quitar esa ropa, estás chorreando...-comentó Diego dlV

-No he traído nada más...-dijo Diego mirando al suelo.

-Mira, al fondo de el pasillo, se encuentra el baño, date una ducha y yo te llevo algo de ropa que tenga por hay..-dijo Diego dlV...Era inusual en él...Estaba siendo amable

Diego levantó la cabeza, y por primera vez en toda la noche, miró al adulto a los ojos.

-Gracias...Muchísimas Gracias-dijo sonrojándose, se dio media vuelta y tomó el camino que el adulto le indicó.

Le miró marchar, cada vez se creía más que fuera su hijo..Tenía la misma barbilla que él, los mismos ojos, y con la lluvia se le veía el pelo un poco rizado...Fue a su cuarto a encontrarle algo de ropa, encontró una camiseta roja, y unos pantalones cortos negros, buscó algo de ropa interior, buscó algún calzoncillo viejo suyo, y fue al baño. Llamó a la puerta.

-Esto...¿Se puede?-preguntó

-Sí-contestó el chaval de dentroDiego entró y vio que ya se había duchado, En tiempo record pensó. Se dio la vuelta, y vio en la espalda unos cuantos moratones, y una cicatriz, en el costado derecho.

-¿Eso con que te lo has echo?-preguntó tendiéndole la ropa

-Con nada, me caería-dijo inventándose cualquier cosa.

Se quedó mirando hacia el adulto, y Diego comprobó, que cerca del ombligo, lucía varios lunares que casi formaban un ocho...Eran los mismos que tenía el en el mismo sitio.

-¿Te importa?-dijo Diego Jr., al ver que el adulto no se marchaba

-O si claro...-dijo Diego dlV, se dio la vuelta y se marchó

Esperó a que saliera en el salón, no sabiendo que decir...Finalmente llegó, repeinado hacia atrás, y limpiándose las gafas con la camiseta recién puesta. Se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de Diego dlV. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar conversación, el ruido de estómago de Diego Jr. Hizo que el adulto hablara.

-¿Quieres cenar?-preguntó levantándose para coger el teléfono

-Por favor-dijo mirando al suelo

Miró su guía buscando algún restaurante de comida a domicilio.

-¿Has comido alguna vez comida japonesa?-preguntó Diego al otro

-No, pero me encantaría comer sushi-dijo mirándole radiante

Diego dlV marcó y pidió la comida, de mientras el otro sonreía, por fin iba a cumplir unos de sus sueños...Comer comida japonesa. Cuándo terminó de pedir, Diego dlV se sentó donde estaba antes. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegó la comida, ninguno de los dos abrió más conversación.

Diego dlV le entregó al otro su paquete de comida.

-Gracias-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Diego dlV sonrío.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó de nuevo Diego dlV

-¿El qué?-pregunto, el otro

-Lo de la espalda...-concretó

-Nada...Me caería-contestó de nuevo Diego

Siguieron la velada en silencio, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Diego dlV le enseñó una de las habitaciones que tenía vacía, y le indicó donde estaba la suya por si necesitaba algo.

-Esto...Mañana te despertaré temprano..-dijo Diego dlV

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?-pregunto Diego tímido

-Vamos a Hospital Ramón y Cajal..-dijo

-¿Para...?-preguntó Diego mirando al otro fijamente

-Ha hacernos una prueba de ADN. A ver si es verdad de que eres mi hijo.-dijo y se dio la vuelta

Diego no protestó y también se dio la vuelta, hacia su habitación, esperaba pasar una buena noche. Y también esperaba a que todo lo que le dijo su madre fuera verdad, quería un padre...Necesitaba un padre...


	5. Chapter 5

Diego dlV no había podido dormir en toda la noche, dio innumerables vueltas a su cama en busca del sueño, pero no lo encontró, no se puedo quitar de la cabeza lo que le había pasado éstos últimos días. Cuando sonó en despertador, la apagó de un puñetazo. Estaba mosqueado, se cabreaba cuando no podía dormir...Se levantó y fue hacia el baño, se lavó la cara se duchó, se peinó y se vistió. En cuanto hubo acabado se fue a despertar a Diego Jr. Lo encontró bocabajo en la cama, roncando profundamente..

-Diego despierta-le dijo, el bello durmiente, dio un hondo ronquido y siguió durmiendo.-¡DIEGO DESPIERTA!-le gritó

Diego, dio un salto y cayó fuera de la cama, en el suelo se refregó los ojos y le miró.

-No hace despertar a la gente así..-dijo Diego Jr. poniéndose de pie.

-Ve dúchate y vístete, que en cuanto acabemos de desayunar, nos vamos.-le dijo Diego y se dio la vuelta para irse

-No tengo más ropa.-le dijo antes de que se marchara

-Metí tu ropa en la secadora, ve a buscarla, si se confirma de que eres mi hijo iremos ha alguna tienda y te compraré más ropa.

Diego Jr. se levantó he hizo lo que le indicó el adulto. Jamás había estado tan contento. Desayunaron en silencio y se fueron al dicho hospital.

-Disculpe, pero me gustaría hacerme unas pruebas de paternidad con este chico-preguntó Diego dlV al recepcionista.-Sí, esperen en la sala de espera y enseguida le tomaremos las muestras, dentro de una semana tendrá los resultados.

Diego dlV le extendió un billete de 500 euros.

-Necesitaría los resultados para esta tarde.-le dijo

-Claro señor

Un señor de bata blanca les llevó a una sala. Le sentaron en la camilla y tomaron de cada uno una prueba de ADN con un bastoncillo. Les dijeron que vinieran a recogerla a última hora de la tarde. Se fueron y desayunaron en un bar. cercano a la revista. Diego dlV se levantó y se fue, el adolescente le siguió. Diego dlV se dio la vuelta y le miró interrogante.

-¿Es que los niños como tú no tenéis colegio?-preguntó

-Sí, pero a mí me han expulsado toda una semana. Y como dentro de una semana cojo las vacaciones...Yo ya me las he tomado por adelantado.-preguntó Diego

-¿No tienes a donde ir?-preguntó Diego dlV

-No..No tengo amigos.-contesto Diego Jr.

Diego se le quedó mirando...Se parecía a él de pequeño...Sin amigos...

-Bueno pues ven conmigo a la revista, nos pasaremos por allí unas horas y luego nos iremos donde trabajo.-explicó Diego dlV

-Como usted diga.-le respondió el pequeño

Avanzaron y entraron dentro de la revista. Subieron por el ascensor y fueron a la Sala de Juntas la primera planta.

-¿Qué va ha hacer?-preguntó Diego Jr. cogiendo una silla y sentándose.

-No te interesa, pero de todas maneras, voy a darle por culo al niñato que dirige mi empresa-dijo Diego dlV

-Si es su empresa por qué no la dirige usted.-preguntó Diego Jr.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo,,-preguntó Diego y salió de la sala

El pequeño decidió no seguirlo, sacó un cómic de Spiderman, que se había releído unas 40 veces y volvió a leerlo. Estando allí, solo pasó la señora de la limpieza, que le preguntó que pintaba allí, solo le dijo que estaba esperando a alguien y sin preguntar más se fue.

-¿Qué has echo en mi ausencia?-preguntó Diego dlV, sobresaltando al pequeño-Nada de provecho seguro...-concretó

-Leer es algo de provecho-contestó mostrando el cómic

-Pero los cómics no son lectura-dijo Diego-Venga, vamos.-dijo antes de que el otro abriera la boca para replicar.

Diego Jr., se levantó y siguió al mayor toda la tarde, apenas hablaron durante todo el día. Casi al anochecer se aproximaron al hospital a conocer los resultados. Entraron dentro del hospital y fueron al mostrador.

-Vengo a recoger los resultados que dejé esta mañana, están a nombre de Diego de la Vega.

-A sí, ya lo tenemos.-se fue hacia una habitación y regresó con una carpeta-Sr. De la Vega, los resultados se confirman, Diego de la Vega García es su hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Durante el resto del día ni siquiera hablaron. Diego Jr. estaba loco de alegría, la primera cosa en la que no le había mentido su madre. Sin embargo Diego dlV guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, de que en realidad aquel pequeño, hubiera venido para aprovecharse de él unos días y luego marcharse. No se esperaba que al final fuera su hijo, por muchas pruebas ciertas que le hubiera entregado.

-Bueno...-fue Diego Jr. quién abrió la conversación-¿Puedo llamarte papá?

Diego dlV le miró. Tenía la garganta seca, se acababa de enterar de que era padre y no estaba seguro de casi nada. Por primera vez en su vida...

-Supongo-acabó contestando Diego dlV con voz ronca

-Gracias papá.-le contestó con una sonrisa.-¿Qué hay de cena?

-Llama a donde quieras, yo no tengo hambre...-dijo Diego, se levantó sacó su cartera y dejo 50 euros en la mesa y se fue hacia su cuarto

Diego Jr. lo miró entristecido.

-No te alegras de que sea tu hijo ¿Verdad?- le preguntó antes de que se marchara.

Diego dlV se dio la vuelta y le miró.

-No es que no me alegre...Es que no me lo esperaba...-le contestó y se volvió

Diego Jr. llamó de nuevo al japonés y pidió algo de comer, espero unos 10 minutos y la comida llegó, pagó, comió y se fue a dormir. Estaba feliz, por fin tenía alguien a quien llamar padre...La noche de Diego dlV, no fue muy tranquila, otra noche más sin dormir...Eso no le sentaría bien a su humor..Acabó sonriendo en la noche, tenía un hijo...tenía un hijo..

-Tengo un hijo-murmuró en la noche, de lo que le siguió una carcajada.

Se durmió mirando el lado bueno...Era padre...

Ambos disfrutaron de un buen sueño, el de Diego dlV fue algo corto pero al menos se sentía feliz...'

-Diego despierta.-volvió a despertad el adolescente a voces.

-Uhms...Es pronto...-contestó frotándose los ojos

-Son las 7. Una buena hora para despertarse. Levanta...-dijo quitándole las sábanas...

-¡Pero si es Sábado!.-dijo Diego, no sabía que contestarle mas para que le dejara dormir más rato,

-Ya. Pero ahora que eres mi hijo tengo que saber más cosas de ti, además hemos de comprarte ropa, etc...-.dijo Diego

-Vale...Ya voy...-dijo levantándose y desperezándose.

Estuvieron desayunando y viendo la tele, hasta llegadas las 9.30 cuándo se marcharon para alargarse algún sitio a comprar.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi casa?-preguntó Diego de la Vega

-Porque eras mi padre-le contestó

-Pero jamás me habías conocido, no sabías como era...-le dijo Diego

-Mejor que mi madre ibas a ser...Te lo aseguro.


	7. Chapter 7

Estuvieron la mañana comprando ropa, en varios sitios, fueron a comer por ahí, y luego compraron cómics en una tienda de por allí cerca, y fueron a comprar camisetas desaguisadas a una tienda un tanto pequeña. Fueron a casa y soltaron todo. Diego se puso más cómodo y preparó la cena.

-¿Si sabías cocinar porque compremos aquella comida?-preguntó Diego

-Porque yo cocino cuando me apetece, y no me apetecía.-le explico

Pusieron la mesa y se pusieron ha cenar.

-Necesito saber cosas de ti.-preguntó Diego dlV

-Y yo...Eres mi padre...-dijo Diego Jr.

.Bien, empiezo preguntando yo, y por cada respuesta que me des yo te contesto a una que te parece?- preguntó Diego explicando su idea., el otro asintió con la cabeza-¿Nombre completo?

-Diego de la Vega-contestó-¿Por qué no eres director de la empresa?

-Porque eligieron al presumido de Álvaro en vez de a mí..¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

-No le gusto a nadie. Soy reacio a la gente..¿Te pegaron en el colegio?

-No. Por suerte, ya tenía bastante con lo mío.¿Alguna enfermedad que tenga que deba saber?

-No que yo sepa. ¿Qué era lo tuyo en el colegio?

-Me lo hacían pasar mal, se burlaban de mí, y me dejaban en ridículo ante toda la clase.

-¿Y no decías nada?-se le escapó

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. ¿Cuándo naciste?

-14 de octubre ¿Y tú?.

-30 de Noviembre ¿Quién te hizo lo de la espalda?

-Creo que se acabó el juego. -contestó Diego Jr.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-preguntó esperándose algo peor

-Porque prefiero no recordar de donde vienen.-explicó-Buenas noches papá..

-Buenas noches...-preocupado por el muchacho

El domingo lo aprovecharon para dormir, dormir y dormir. Solo hicieron eso de provecho hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Durante el resto de la tarde, siguieron hablando, Diego dlV no le volvió a preguntar lo de los golpes de la espalda, estaba seguro que cuando quisiera ya se lo contaría el mismo. Por desgracia se dio cuenta de algo, al parecer la madre jamás había mostrado preocupación por él, el último regalo de cumpleaños lo tuvo cuando era pequeño, no sabe su grupo sanguíneo, y las vacunas que recuerda son las dos que le pusieron en primaria y en secundaria. Pensó que al menos, el sí se preocupará. Se fueron a la cama, esperando el Lunes, pues seguiría con su padre, a todas partes.

"-LARGO DE MI CASA

Otra vez, otra de tantas muchas veces...Diego había vuelto ha ser sacado a la fuerza de su casa, otra vez su madre le había echado de casa. Corrió por los callejones, y volvió al mismo sitio, al sitio donde siempre iba cada vez que le echaba su madre...Un callejón sin salida, en el que encontró el sitio perfecto. Sin esperarlo unos chicos aparecieron. Diego Jr. prefirió olvidarlos, como si no estuvieran, y prefirió hacerse el loco. No lo consiguió.

-Tú enano-le dijo el más robusto

La rabia en Diego empezaba a crecer, pero no se dejó intimidar tan pronto.

-Enano, es a ti-dijo uno de lo más atrasados

Diego se atrevió a mirarlos, para a ver si así, quizás le dejaran tranquilo.

-Dame todo lo que llevas-le dijo uno acercándose a él

Este no hizo caso y se levantó.

-Que nos de todo lo que lleves-dijo sacando unas navajas.

Este pasó entre los chicos para irse, y recibió un corte en la espalda. Calló de rodillas al suelo, y pudo sentir como aquellos chicos le pegaban, estuvo gritando pero nadie se acercó...Era de esperar...Sentía miedo, no dejaba de gritar...Estaba ronco..."

-Diego, Diego DESPIERTA...¡¡

Diego Jr. Se despertó de golpe, al lado de su cama se encontraba su padre, con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó incorporándole

-Una pesadilla-dijo con voz ronca

-Estabas gritando...Además estas empapado de sudor...-dijo tanteándole la espalda, notó el sudor frío...-¿Qué has soñado?

-Nada...-dijo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...-Un mal recuerdo supongo.

-Vuelve a dormir...Y si tienes algún problema vente a mi cama conmigo..-le dijo Diego dlV recostándolo y yéndose

Esperaba que le contara pronto y con detalle lo que le había pasado en casa de su madre...


	8. Chapter 8

Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo. Diego Jr. no pudo dormir más, pero no quiso ir a cama de su padre, le parecía vergonzoso. Desayunaron tranquilos y fueron hacia Bulevar. Fueron a la cafetería, como era normal, Diego se volvió a tomar un café.

-Hola Dieguito.-dijo una voz desagradable para Diego dlV a su espalda.

Ambos se volvieron, pero Diego prefirió volver a su Coca-cola y no mirar.

-¿A que has venido?-le preguntó Álvaro sonriendo

-A verte a ti no, por supuesto-contestó Diego dlV

Diego Jr. rió un poquito, al ver la cara del otro

-Hombre Diego, veo que tienes compañía. Soy Álvaro Aguilar-le dijo tendiendo la mano a Diego Jr.

-No te la voy a dar.-le contestó mirándole a los ojos-No me gusta el contacto físico con desconocidos.

Diego sonrió...Le encantaba ese chico.

-Bueno..¿Qué haces tú aquí Diego?-le preguntó Álvaro al adulto retirando la mano.

-Nada que te incumba..-le contestó

-Si me incumbe, es mi empresa, me incumbe-sentenció Álvaro como si así se lo fuera a contar

-Cuando no te incumbe, no te incumbe-le dijo Diego Jr.

-Tú no te metas niño-le dijo Álvaro mirándole de reojo

-Si me meto. Porque parece que el cargo no está echo a la inteligencia.-comentó Diego Jr.

-¿Como dices?-le dijo Álvaro

-Es obvio que cuando te dicen que no te incumbe he insistes será porque no eres los suficiente listo para entender los términos.-le dijo haciendo sonreír al adulto

-No permitiré que un niñato como tú me falte el respeto.-le dijo Álvaro aproximándose al pequeño

Diego se interpuso en medio.

-Si no quieres dejar tu cara hecha un cristo. Yo que tú me callaría.-le dijo Diego

Álvaro se acercó un paso más a él. Diego Jr. le cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Vamos Sr. de la Vega-le dijo Diego

Los dos se fueron hacia el ascensor dejando a Álvaro allí plantado en mitad de la cafetería.

-¿Sr. de la Vega?-preguntó Diego dlV ya en el ascensor-Ya me acostumbraba a que me llamaras Papá...

-Al enano mental ese de Álvaro no le interesa lo más mínimo nuestro parentesco.

Diego dlV, rió y le revolvió el pelo a Diego Jr.

-¿Por qué siempre venimos aquí? Si no trabajas aquí...-le pregunto Diego Jr. una vez hubieron salido del ascensor.

-Me tengo que enterar de en qué asuntos anda la empresa metidos..A ver si puedo contra atracar..-le comentó

-Di...-dijo una voz musical a su espalda.

Los dos se volvieron Diego dlV puso cara de suplicio, Diego Jr. alzó una ceja divertido.

-Di, dime. ¿Necesitas que sea tu espí..?.-empezó Bárbara-¡Oh! Veo que andas acompañado. Cuando estés solo ya hablaremos de mis ordinarios...-le dijo.

-Honorarios Bárbara. Y no, ya no te necesito-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Vaya...-comentó Diego Jr. en voz alta-Veo que en esta empresa los cargos no lo dan meramente por la inteligencia...

Bárbara prefirió no oír nada, mientras Diego dlV sonreía. Fueron al despacho de Cayetana, y al no encontrarla se marcharon hacia el lugar donde trabajaba Diego dlV.

Estuvieron hablando durante el trabajo de Diego, y este apenas trabajó Diego dlV.

Salieron a la calle y fueron a coger un taxi pues a ninguno de los dos les apetecía ir andando.

-¿Diego estas bien?-le dijo Diego dlV al otro, viendo que estaba bastante paliducho

-Sí..-contestó-Solo me duele un poco el pecho

Diego Jr. empezaba a perder color. Y a pestañear demasiado.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-le volvió a preguntar

Este no contestó, tenía los ojos en blanco y cayó al asiento convulsionándose.

-A un Hospital deprisa..-le dijo Diego dlV al taxista-Diego...¡DIEGO!


	9. Chapter 9

-Lo hemos logrado estabilizar...-le contaba el médico a Diego en la habitación de Diego

-Sí...¿Pero que le ha pasado?-le preguntó de nuevo Diego dlV al médico

-Tiene una CÍA., no sé como a podido vivir tantos años con ella.-le dijo el médico

-Disculpe, pero no soy médico. Hábleme en cristiano.-le preguntó Diego algo borde.

-Mire, al nacer, todos tenemos un boquete en el corazón, que mezcla la sangre mala con la buena-empezó explicando el médico, Diego asentía-Pues bien, nada más nacer se suele cerrar, cuando no se cierra es necesaria una intervención quirúrgica. No es nada importante, el raro es que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

-Bueno...¿Cuándo le van a operar?-preguntó Diego

-Dentro de unas horas. Lo que pasa es que antes tenemos que hacerles unos escáneres.-le dijo el médico

-¿Por qué? ¿No le han hurgado ya bastante en el corazón?-preguntó Diego

-Sr. de la Vega, cuando su corazón se paró, su cerebro estuvo un tiempo sin oxígeno. Así que hemos de hacerle escáneres para saber si su cerebro ha sufrido algún daño.-explicó el médico

-Esta bien.-acabó contestando Diego dlV

-Bueno, pues..Lo llevaremos ya. A ver si para las 2 podemos estar operándole.-dijo el médico, he hizo una seña para a unas enfermeras para que se llevaran Se llevaron a Diego Jr., el adulto estuvo esperando, esperando...Al fin llegó el médico para informarle, comentarle de que no hubo ningun daño y llevarlo a operar. Diego fue enseguida a verle antes de que le operaran, no es que no tuviera oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

-Te quiero Diego.-le dijo aproximándose a él

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías papá.-le dijo, en un murmullo.

Este sonrió, le dio un apretón en la mano y dejó que se lo llevaran. Fue a la sala de espera y esperó allí, esperó horas, no durmió esperaba a que los médicos le dijeran algo. ..

-"En el quirófano"-

-Bueno esto ya está. Las palas, vamos a avivar este corazón

Le dio un primer calambrazo, no funcionó. Un segundo...Nada...

.Enfermera, un miligramo de adrenalina. Tenemos que hacer que este corazón lata.

Le dio un 3º calambrazo y funcionó.

-Uff que susto..-dijo el médico retirándose y soltándose las palas.-Bueno cerremos y vayamos a informar al padre.

El médico se volvió a cercar a la camilla, para cerrar el pecho.

-Sr. Volvemos a tener parada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-gritó el médico alargándose con las palas

Le dio un calambrazo pero no funcionó...Le dio otro y nada...La línea quedaba plana.."

-Sr. de la Vega-le dijo el médico al hombre que se encontraba dormido en el sillón-Sr. De la Vega

Este despertó enseguida, se levantó y pidió información sobre lo que había pasado.

-Mire, la operación fue con éxito, pero al terminar no pudimos reanimarle el corazón...Después de un largo rato-explicó el médico

-¿Está muerto?-preguntó Diego, viendo que el mundo se le caía encima

-No, gracias a Dios.-dijo el médico, y Diego dio un suspiro de alivio-Pero tuvimos que colocarle un marca pasos..Fue necesario.

-¿Donde está?-preguntó Diego

-En la UVI, recuperándose.- del dijo el médico

Lo acompañó hasta la UVI, y los dejó allí

-Te quiero-dijo Diego Jr. abriendo los ojos

-Creía que no te gustaban las cursiladas.-dijo Diego sonriendo, y cogiéndole la mano

Diego Jr. sonrió.

-Duerme.-le aconsejó Diego dlV.

Cuando estuvo dormido, Diego dlV, le respondió

-Yo también te quiero.

El médico le comentó que tenía que estar al menos 3 semanas ingresado. Para que no pasara nuevo con el nuevo mandante digital que controlaba un poco su corazón. Pasado unos días, lo trasladaron a una habitación normal.

-33, 34, 35..-contaba Diego las grapas que le habían puesto a su hijo, cuándo sonó el móvil.

Diego miró la pantalla, pero no le contestó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Diego Jr.

-Cayetana, mi hermana.-contestó

-¿Por qué no le coges el teléfono?-preguntó Diego Jr.

-Porque no creo que le interesara donde estoy.-contestó Diego dlV

Este prefirió no seguir con el tema, y puso otro tema de conversación.

-¿Desde cuando no te pasas por casa?-le preguntó

-Desde antes que te trasladaran de la UVI aquí.-le contestó

-Tienes que ir. A ducharte y eso, y a dormir en condiciones.-dijo Diego

-Aquí duermo bien...-mintió Diego dlV

-Mentira. Esos sillones no son nada cómodos.-le dijo Diego Jr.-Vete. Yo estaré bien, y así descansas un poco.

-Vale. Si necesitas algo me llamas a casa y vengo enseguida. Te dejo el móvil aquí-dijo Diego dlV

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, aunque supo que no le gustaba pero igualmente o hizo, y se marchó. Cuando se hubo ido, el móvil volvió a sonar. Era Cayetana. Diego decidió coger el teléfono.

-¿Sí?-preguntó

-Esto. ¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-Soy Diego de la Vega-contestó Diego Jr.

- No puede ser, su voz no me recuerda a la de mi hermano.-le dijo Cayetana

-Sí. Mire Soy Diego de la Vega, hijo de Diego Julián de la Vega-le contestó (a estas alturas se sabía el segundo nombre de su padre)

Nadie contestó al otro lado. Cayetana se había quedado muda, ante la noticia de que era tía...


	10. Chapter 10

La sorpresa que se llevó Diego al llegar al hospital no fue nada agradable. Al menos para él. Allí se encontraba su hijo, con su hermana Cayetana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Diego dlV algo borde

-¿Cuándo me ibas ha decir que tenías un hijo?-dijo devolviéndole la pregunta

-Mmm..A su debido tiempo.-le contestó aproximándose a la cama de su hijo

-Me alegra saber que confías en tu hermana-le dijo irónicamente Cayetana

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí?-preguntó Diego

-A la segunda vez que te llamé, me contestó él, me explicó quien era, donde estabas y porqué. Y decidí alargarme a conocer a mi sobrino-le contestó Cayetana

-Ya podrías haberte quedado calladito...-le dijo Diego, no estaba mosqueado, pero un pelín fastidiado sí.

-Tenía ganas de conocer a mi tía-le dijo contestó este con una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron, y Diego le volvió a despeinar. Cayetana sonrió, no creía que Diego tuviera gestos cariñosos hacia otra persona.

-¿Has venido sola?-preguntó Diego dlV

-No he venido con Álvaro.-le dijo Cayetana

-Ah!, ¿el corto de luces, que dirige la empresa?-dijo Diego Jr. Cayetana le miró sorprendido

-El mismo hijo...-le contestó Diego dlV-El sabe lo de este-dijo señalando a Diego Jr.

-¡Ey! Este tiene nombre-dijo Diego fingiendo estar molesto.

-Sí.-contestó Cayetana sonriendo.

-¿Así que con descendencia Diego?-preguntó Álvaro desde su espalda

Diego dlV, se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien se le adelantó:

-¿Si lo sabes para que preguntas?-le dijo Diego Jr.

-Como se ve que sois padre e hijo.-le dijo Álvaro acercándose a Cayetana

-Enchufes...Enchufes por amoríos.-dijo Diego fingiendo que contaba con los dedos

Diego dlV y los otros miraron sorprendidos sin saber de que hablaban.

-¿Y cuándo le dan el alta?-preguntó Cayetana a Diego

-Mmm..Dentro de una semana según el médico.-contestó el Diego sentándose en una silla próxima en la cama. .

-Bueno...Por lo menos Sandra no llevaba razón...-comentó Álvaro en voz alta

Diego y Cayetana se giraron para mirarle.

-Ella decía que no habías conocido mujer...

Lo que recibió fue un botellazo en la cabeza departe de Diego. (Hablamos de botella de plástico vacía) y una colleja departe de Cayetana. Una mujer muy desaguisada entró en la habitación.

-Bueno ya se pueden ir que he llegado yo.-le dijo a los de la sala

Ninguno de la sala se movió.

-Disculpe..¿Pero quien es usted?-preguntó Diego mirándola desde su asiento

-Mamá...-se le oyó decir a Diego Jr.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Diego Jr.

Los sobrantes se fueron exceptuando Diego, que se fue a un rincón más discreto para escuchar.

-He venido a cuidarte.-dijo Julia arreglándole las sábanas

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-le preguntó Diego Jr.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti...-le dijo Julia

-Y yo soy Peter Pan...-comentó Diego Jr.

-De veras, he estado muy preocupada por ti...-dijo Julia, con cara de preocupación

-Claro...Por eso me llamaste cuando me fui de casa, por eso me llamaste todos los días en los 3 meses que he estado fuera...Esa preocupación me escama...-dijo Diego Jr. discrepando

-¿No me crees?-preguntó asombrada Julia

-No.-respondió sinceramente Diego Jr.

Diego dlV, profirió una risita leve ante la cara de Julia.

-En cuanto te den el alta nos vamos a casa.-dijo Julia

-No. Yo me quedo con mi padre-dijo Diego Jr.

-No, yo soy tu madre, y te he criado, has de venirte con migo.-dijo Julia, basándose en sus leyes.

-Estoy muchísimo mejor con mi padre, gracias-le dijo Diego

Ella se levantó ofendida y antes de irse, habló con Diego dlV

-¡Pediré la custodia total del niño este! Jamás volverás a verlo-le dijo Diego

-Espero que no.-respondió Diego

Diego dlV, se aproximó a la cama de su hijo en cuanto Julia se fue.

-Tranquilo, tendré tu custodia.-dijo Diego dlV tranquilizándole-Puedo tener los mejores abogados del país. Tranquilo.

-No creas...Cuándo ella quiere algo...Lo consigue...-comentó preocupado

Miraron al vacío...Dudas, solo había dudas...Diego, ese mismo día llamó a sus abogados, a un juez para pedir la custodia del chico. Los abogados le dijeron que lo tenía fácil, pero más fácil lo tendría si él declarara o al menos hiciera un escrito explicando lo que le había ocurrido. Esa noche, Diego dlV decidió habló con él.

-Esto...¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?-preguntó por tercera vez

-Nada...Me caería.-contestó de nuevo Diego Jr.

-Disculpa que te diga hijo, pero ..¿Tú con quien quieres quedarte?¿Conmigo o con tu madre?-preguntó algo serio Diego dlV

-Contigo..No quiero volver con mi madre...-le contestó mirando a las sábanas.

-Pues para eso me tienes que contar lo que te pasó en tu casa. Para poder poner al juez a favor nuestro.-le dijo Diego Jr.

-De acuerdo...-le dijo. Diego

-¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?-repitió Diego dlV

-La cicatriz fue por un percance en la calle. Mi madre me echó de casa por 4º vez en 3 meses, y me fui a donde siempre, allí me atacaron con una navaja, pasé la noche en el hospital.-explicó

-¿Por qué te echo tu madre?-le preguntó Diego asombrado

-No sé, creo que no puse la lavadora.-explicó Diego Jr.

-¿Y fue a visitarte al hospital?-le preguntó Diego dlV

-No, se enteró esa semana...Acabó por enterarse porque la policía llamó a casa para que yo identificase a los que me atacaron.-le dijo Diego dlV

-¿Y el resto de los golpes?-preguntó Diego dlV

-Nunca le lleves la contraria a mi madre...Sales mal parado, te lo aseguro...-explicó Diego intentando sonreír

-¿Qué mas me puedes contar?-le preguntó Diego dlV

-Nunca mostró algo de cariño por mí, tengo lo justo y necesario-explicó Diego dlV, y el vio que abría la boca para comentar-Aclaro, los cómics me los encontré en una basura, solía andar por allí a ver si encontraba algo de provecho. No me regala nada, por mi cumpleaños desde...Qué tenia 10 años...Nunca he tenido regalos de reyes...Una vez, compañeros míos de clase, me hablaban de los reyes de los regalos, antes de la navidad. La noche de ese año, deje mis zapatos, esperando a que los reyes llegaran y me dejaran algo...Nada..Como podrás ver...No recibí mucha atención...Deseaba, quizás conocerte, que ibas ha ser mejor familiar de lo que era mi madre...Siempre guarde esperanzas...-dijo sonriendo

Diego lo miró, sorprendido, y el pensaba que su infancia fue de las peores que podía tener un niño...Se equivocó.

-Bueno haré todo lo posible porque estés conmigo...-le dijo Diego dlV


	12. Chapter 12

Había pasado un mes...Un mes antes, Diego dlV había prometido a su hijo que conseguiría su custodia, sea como fuere.. En ese mes solo había visto a su hijo un par de veces, no es que no hubiera ido a vivir con su madre, si no que por orden de un juez había sido internado en un orfanato para que no hubiera conflicto de intereses.

Diego ya se había buscado el mejor abogado de Madrid, tenía las declaraciones de Diego Jr. sobre su madre y por si fuera necesario, había conseguido que su hermana Cayetana declarara a su favor. El día de juicio Diego estaba histérico. Jamás se ponía nervioso ante algo que estaba completamente seguro de que iba ha ser suyo...Pero aquella vez era diferente...No estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo...A petición de su hermana, tomó una tila momentos antes para no perder los papeles en mitad del juicio y tener problemas.

Empezó el juicio. Todos se pusieron en pie para recibir al juez, cuando se sentó el juez, el resto de los asistentes hicieron lo mismo. Una vez todos sentados Diego dlV miró a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban. Enfrente de él se encontraba el estado, donde quedaba sentado el juez. El se encontraba sentado en una mesa, a su izquierda estaba su abogado y después su hermana, a su derecha se encontraba la madre de su hijo y su abogado. Al fondo a la izquierda se encontraba Diego Jr. que había insistido mucho en ver el juicio. El adulto le envió una sonrisa que el otro devolvió.

-Bien-dijo el juez. Juicio A328, para la asignación de custodia de Diego de la Vega García. Asisten al juicio el alguacil José Luis de Ahumada, los pedidores de custodia Julia García Robles y su abogado Jorge Arrabal y por otro lado Diego de la Vega Solano [N/A:No se cual es el segundo apellido de Diego así que me lo invento, y su abogado José María Atencia. Preside el juicio el juez, Aniano Mata.-acabó por presentándose el juez.

-Bien-volvió a decir el juez-He leído por encima los motivos de las peticiones de custodia pero me gustaría oír por ustedes mismos sus motivos. Sra. García por favor, empiece usted.

-Esta bien señoría.-empezó hablar, y el juez alzó una ceja.-Hace 17 años, este Sr.-dijo señalando a Diego-Se acostó conmigo y antes de saber que estaba embarazada me abandonó, y jamás cogió el teléfono cuando le intenté informar de ello...

-Es que solo querías mi dinero-interrumpió Diego

-Sr. de la Vega, creo que ya tendrá tiempo para contar su historia-dijo el juez-Continúe.

-Yo crié a este hijo con todo mi amor y cariño, pero al parecer no le gustó y se marchó de mi casa en busca de su padre.

-Si es verdad que me trataste tan bien yo soy Peter Pan-interrumpió Diego Jr.

El juez le ignoró.

-Bien. ¿Algo que objetar?-preguntó el juez al abogado de Julia

-Sí. Mi clienta exige la custodia total de Diego y una compensación económica por estos 16 años que le ha estado criando sin ayuda y una pensión alimenticia hasta que el chico sea mayor de edad.-expuso el abogado

-Bien...-volvió a recitar el juez por cuarta vez ese día-Me gustaría saber su versión Sr. de la Vega. ¿Cuándo adivinó que tenía un hijo?

-Un día se presentó en la revista donde trabajo, y se presentó alegando que era mi hijo. No lo creí y le ignore, pero a los pocos días se presentó en mi casa diciendo que había escapado de la suya. Lo dejé pasar y al día siguiente fuimos a hacernos unas pruebas de paternidad, los resultados se confirmaron y me quedé con él. Hasta que hace un mes su madre se presentó pidiendo su custodia-dijo Diego dlV

-¿Algo que objetar?-preguntó el juez al abogado de Diego.

-Sí. Mi cliente pide la custodia total de su hijo.

-Creo que el caso no tiene importancia.-dijo el juez.-Le otorgo la custodia total a Julia García, cancelando la compensación por los 16 años y aceptando la pensión hasta que cumpla los 18.-sentenció el juez levantando el mazo para terminar la sentencia

-¡NO!-gritó Diego desde el fondo de sala-¡Cuéntale todo lo que te dije Papá!

-¿Sr. de la Vega?-dijo el juez mirando a Diego

-Si. Este chico se sufrió, departe de su madre, maltrato psíquico y físico. Además de que fue echado de casa, por parte de ella en innumerables ocasiones.

-¡ESOS GOLPES SE LOS PUDO HABER ECHO ÉL!-gritó Julia señalando a Diego dlV

-¡¡SABES QUE ES MENTIRA!!-gritó Diego Jr. y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero fue detenido por el alguacil

-¡SILENCIO!-ordenó el juez-Al ver estas nuevas acusaciones, queda suspendido el juicio. Mañana a las 9 un psicólogo, hará una evaluación psicológica de Diego de la Vega García. Mañana a las 12 tendré una decisión, así que el juicio se asigna a esa hora. Se levanta la sesión.

Diego Jr. miró con preocupación a su padre, este no supo que decir o hacer, atinó a levantar el dedo pulgar y se marchó al baño. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se miró al espejo..."Tenía que conseguir la custodia, si no por él, por su hijo" pensó. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dio un puñetazo al espejo, que hizo que se quebrara en dos. De nuevo miró a su reflejo, ahora torcido.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Cayetana entrando corriendo al baño, y derrapando.

-Sí...-respondió Diego con una voz ronca. No quería llorar, no...allí no..

-¿Seguro?-insistió Cayetana

-No.-dijo-No creo que pueda conseguir su custodia...-terminó sincerándose por primera vez con su hermana.

-Estas sangrando-dijo Cayetana señalando a su mano derecha

Era verdad, su mano manaba sangre.

-¡Oh! No es nada..-dijo Diego estirando la mano y volviéndola ha cerrar, hasta ese momento no se había percatado del dolor

-Parece bastante profundo-observó Cayetana

-No es nada-aseguró Diego, se sacó un pañuelo y envolvió la mano con el

-Vamos al hospital. ¡Y no quiero réplicas!-dijo Cayetana, viendo que su hermano habría la boca para rechistar

Diego consiguió llegar a su casa, con 7 puntos en una mano vendada y un profundo disgusto. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que estuvo dando vueltas por su casa, de la cocina al salón, del salón al baño, del baño al dormitorio...Así sucesivamente...Llegó tempranísimo a los juzgados, y esperó allí dando vueltas hasta que dieron las nueve. Vio llegar a su hijo.

-Hola. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-preguntó señalando a ella

-Ira. ¿Ahora te toca el perfil?-preguntó Diego dlV

-Sí...¿Crees que todo se solucionará? Que podré ir contigo...-dijo Diego Jr

-Eso espero...Eso espero-dijo y extendió la mano para que su hijo la aceptara

Diego Jr. no la aceptó y en su lugar le dio un abrazo. Diego dlV, algo sorprendido le respondió el abrazo. Sintiendo, quizás fuerzas para dar todo para conseguirle.

-Creí que no te gustaban estas cosas...-comentó Diego dlV separándose de su hijo y sonriendo.

-Creíste mal...-dijo Diego Jr. devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió al asistente social que le había estado acompañando. Hasta que llegaron las 12, dio muchas vueltas por los pasillos de los juzgados, y la secretaría de por allí empezaba a mirarle, con empatía...Llegó la hora por fin del juicio todo se resolvería en pocos minutos...

El principio del juicio fue igual que el anterior, pero el juez decidió comentar las nuevas pruebas para dar por finalizado el juicio.-Bien. Tengo los resultados del test psicológico. El psicólogo, ha dado pruebas de que, Diego de la Vega, ha estado sufriendo maltrato psicológico, desde que se acuerda, y admitió de que de vez en cuando su madre le había agredido...-espesó el juez

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-dijo Julia gritándole al juez-¿QUÉ CLASES DE MENTIRAS LE HAS CONTADO AL MÉDICO NIÑATO?

Diego Jr. no dijo nada, permaneció callado en la silla donde estaba. Diego dlV, quizás, aquella sulfuración le facilitaría lo que quería. Julia se sentó y se ruborizó, sabiendo que no debería de haber dicho eso.

-Vale, creo que este juicio toma su fin-sentenció el juez, sin levantar la vistas de sus papeles, cito su decisión-Otorgo la custodia al Sr. de la Vega.

-Bien!-gritó Diego dlV, alzando los puños al aire

-¡Sí!-gritó Diego Jr. desde su silla

Se puso en pie, y salió corriendo, abrazó al juez, que se marchaba. El juez sonrió, pero no le devolvió el abrazo. Corrió hacia su padre, y se lanzó encima de él. Este tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa, pero le abrazó y le alzó un poco, riendo de la emoción.

-Fin-


End file.
